US 2007/0029879 A1 discloses a direct current (DC) power distribution system comprising an alternating current (AC)/DC converter for converting AC power to a DC input voltage and several DC power converters for converting the DC input voltage to a respective DC output voltage to be provided to a respective DC powered electronic device. The system further comprises a controller for controlling the DC power converters and hence the respective DC output voltage to be provided to the respective DC powered electronic device.